


~Can't Resist You~

by Jeelynasaurus



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeelynasaurus/pseuds/Jeelynasaurus
Summary: Yoosung hasn't been paying much attention to you lately, too absorbed in his gaming as usual. So you make a bet that you can beat him in LOLOL - and things get a little out of hand. In the best way possible of course. ;)





	

You pulled down the sleeves of the slightly too large hoodie you were wearing, making your way to Yoosung's side clumsily. You yawned widely, squinting against the harsh light of a computer screen as you slowly lowered yourself into a sitting position. Yoosung barely noticed you even when you laid your head on his shoulder, a deep and slightly irritated sigh following shortly after. It wasn't until a lull in the game that you reached over and took a piece of skin in between two fingers, holding it down hard, causing your boyfriend to let out a surprised yelp. He immediately scooted a few feet away from you, face a bit red as he realized you had been with him for a while.  
  
"(Y/N)?" He asked, more than a bit confused.

"I thought you had decided to go to bed?"  
  
"Well, yes but I thought you were going to follow me shortly, hun.  
  
And yet it's now two o'clock in the morning and you're still here."  
  
You watched him for a response, but he was trying to look around your figure blocking the tv screen, something you had not-so-subtly shifted into while he was busy being embarrassed.  
  
"Yoosung!" You snapped, feeling your irritation rise.  
  
You did _not_ do well without sleep.  
  
His beautiful amethyst orbs dragged themselves back to yours, the same emotion splaying across his own features. You scowled and crawled over to him, pushing him roughly onto his back. He let out a startled gasp, blonde hair wild around him from not attending to it for the last few days. It was even missing its usual hair clip, but that you didn't particularly mind. You liked his hair better like this anyway, the disheveled style reminding you of laying in bed together, legs intertwined and bare skin pressed together, satisfied and blissfully exhausted.  
  
You missed him.

You leaned in close, strands of (h/c) slipping around down around your face, catching your boyfriends attention. He reached up and ran his fingers through the soft locks, his hand slowly making its way to your cheek, caressing the skin gently. You bit your lip, suddenly noticing every single part of his body pressed against yours and eyes slightly darkened with desire. You let out a shaky breath before pulling back slowly, but at the last moment you decided to keep your lower half on top of his, smirking at him cockily.  
  
"Nuh-uh babe, you don't get a piece of this until you prove to me you deserve it."  
  
Yoosung looked at you warily, a bit timid in the face of that grin, because he knew that look. He was in for it now and there was no getting out, only getting through. Still his hands seemed to moved of their own accord, drifting up your thighs almost lazily, feeling the soft skin, and in that moment you kind of regretted wearing nothing but panties with this hoodie. Yoosung had long moved past his innocence (well sort of, he was still _Yoosung_ ) when it came to loving your body, mostly from your high sex drive and his inability to resist you.  
  
Ever.  
  
That thought only reinforced the smirk perched on perfectly pink lips, as you poked him hard in the chest.  
  
"Look, you promised me that you would start trying to actually pass college again after the party. 

And you haven't been spending much time with me lately, either." Your voice dropped a bit with the last sentence, hurt settling its way into the corners of your eyes, even as the smirk remained.  
  
The hands on your thighs froze, Yoosung matching your gaze with his own guilty one.  
  
"(Y/N) please don't think it's not because I don't want to spend time with you!  
  
I love you!"  
  
Yoosung shifted his body unexpectedly, causing you to let out a small squeak of surprise as he sat up, still holding you in his lap. He buried his face into your neck, breathing in your comforting scent and squeezing you close to him. A little touched despite yourself, you put your head on his shoulder in turn, relaxing into his embrace. It wasn't until a few moments of peaceful silence had passed before you felt hands gently grope the flesh of your ass, having slipped under your panties. Feeling a rush of heat in your abdomen, you quickly pulled away, standing and sending a firm glare your lovers way.  
  
He just blinked at you, eyes wide and needy, taking in your body and completely ignoring the stare your were trying to bore through his skull. But in the wake of his desperation, an idea wiggled its way into your mind and you unzipped your hoodie, throwing it to the side to reveal you in only the lacy blue covering the treat between your legs. Yoosung swallowed hard, and your eyes drifted down, grinning almost maliciously at the rather noticeable bulge.  
  
Ah, he was still so easy.

You bent over, practically shoving your assets in your lovers face, making his situation even harder, pun intended.  
  
"Let make a deal. If you beat me in a duel on LOLOL, I'll let you do _whatever_ you want to me.  
  
And I'll quit bothering you about the game . . . for now.  
  
But if I win . . . " Your (e/c) orbs narrowed dangerously, calculating just what you could get out this.  
  
"You have to give up LOLOL permanently."  
  
This shocked Yoosung enough to jerk him out of his hormone induced state temporarily, glancing up at you with a horrified expression. You merely shrugged and straightened back up, flipping your hair over your shoulder as if dismissing his disbelief. Turning to sit in front of his monitor, you grabbed a controller and began to shift through the menu until you reached what you were looking for, clicking on the option. You heard Yoosung move behind you, settling into place by yourself, his movements a bit stiff, causing you to let out a snicker. The blonde lover of games smacked his knee into yours 'accidentally', and you winced before sticking your tongue out at the man beside you, who only responded with a grin.  
  
Once the two of you were ready, Yoosung hit start and immediately the tension in the room skyrocketed, both leaning forward without realizing it, pressing hard onto the buttons as if that would somehow help them play better. Your tongue slipped out the corner of your mouth, as you focused intently on the game, eyes widening and narrowing with movements as if watching a movie. But beside you, Yoosung was struggling to pay attention to the game, something he normally had no problems with, obviously. But your every movement distracted him, from the way your skin shifted as you absorbed yourself in the game, to soft, supple breasts topped with nipples that had already hardened from the air conditioner in the back of the room blowing out a cool breeze. His purple eyes tried to focus on the screen in front of him, fingers moving frantically as he realized he was losing. He _needed_ you damn it, he couldn't lose now. Still, he couldn't help smiling slightly at how cute you were, your passion for gaming just as strong as his, just with some self control thrown in. 

He had missed you, in more ways than one.  
  
But that split second, that one moment of adoration came back to slap him in the face as you suddenly let out a shriek, jumping up and victoriously calling out that you had won. You began to do something that Yoosung thought might have been your clumsy attempt at a touch down dance, as he glanced back to the screen in shock, before sighing and slumping forward in defeat. Great. Now he was even more turned on. Why did you have to be so damn perfect? He was so preoccupied with his thoughts - it _hurt_ \- that he didn't notice you lower yourself to the ground and slide over to him, giggling a bit at the expression on his face.  
  
"Oh don't worry babe, I don't really plan on making you quit permanently."  
  
Yoosung lifted his head, staring at you curiously, almost having forgotten about that little tidbit.  
  
"No, because you see, now I know your weakness.  
  
And its so much fun to tease you~ " You purred, pressing yourself into Yoosung until he was forced to bring you onto his lap once more.  
  
"Besides, I'll get you back for ignoring me later.  
  
So for now you had better repay me for my gener -"  
  
Before you could even finish that sentence, your boyfriend had slammed his lips onto yours, drawing out a loud moan to your excitement and slight embarrassment. You lost your breath against his lips, as a lithe tongue slipped into your mouth. You pressed closer, trying to control the situation, but that went out the window when he ground his hips into yours, sweet friction causing warmth to pool in between your thighs. The only things separating you two were your panties - when had he slipped off his boxers? - quickly disposed of by prying hands, leaving you reeling as your now naked flesh was pressed against your lovers. You broke away from the kiss, a thin trail of saliva breaking between you after a moment, but you pressed your nails into his back to signify that he needed to move now damn it. Instead of shifting you underneath him to the floor like you expected, he stood up, astounding you with his strength but you said nothing, quickly becoming soaked as you realized the position he was putting you in, so rare with your normally gentle counterpart. Your breasts pressed into the top of the desk right beside his computer, ass in the air and legs spread for Yoosung's viewing pleasure. As two fingers entered you without any hesitation, you let out a breathy moan, but you didn't need it for long; you were more than ready. After a few more minutes of making sure you were nice and sopping wet for him, his fingers withdrew and you held your breath, anticipating what would come next. 

And then, _there_ -  
  
"Oh fuuuck~!"  
  
He was deep inside you in one swift motion, balls slapping against your pussy as he pulled out and then pushed inside completely once more. You dug your nails into the wood beneath you, hips rocking up automatically at the feel of him, as he set a ferocious pace, adding to the long list of surprises for the night. The computer shook on the desk, moving dangerously close to the edge but neither of you cared, too wrapped up in each others moans and calls of greed tinted ecstacy . He moved with a sense of purpose, as if he was trying to make up for the days he had missed with you recently, sliding inside you so deep you thought you would lose your mind from the intensity of it. You unraveled beneath him faster then you ever had before as he reached forward, sliding a pale hand up your thigh to a swollen clit, pressing on it hard. Your body shook almost violently as pleasure rocketed up your spine, his name coming out in a half scream. Your muscles clenched around him so tightly that as he lifted your hips to press your pussy as close to him as possible- while still swirling his thumb on your clit - he cried out your own name. Hearing that in his sweet voice only sent you tumbling over the edge again, moaning loudly as he filled you to the brim with heat.  
  
Sweat coated both of your skin, sliding it's way down flesh as both of you remained still, gasping for breath. You felt Yoosung's grip weaken, and held onto the desk for dear life as he slowly pulled out of you. He stumbled backwards onto the dark green couch behind him, closing his eyes as he tried to come down from his high, body still pulsing with remembrance of your velvet walls. You joined him only a moment later, glad the couch was close when your legs wobbled, dropping your body nearly on top of his. Legs crossed over his, he felt the trembling and turned to look at you, eyes still brimming with an unquenchable thirst. You let out a long breath, suddenly feeling cold as you sidled up to him.  
  
"Yoosung . . . I should really beat you at games more often." You grinned wickedly, wiggling your eyebrows in his direction.  
  
He suddenly looked rather flustered, pushing back a strand of blond hair that had fallen in his eyes.  
  
"I couldn't help myself, (Y/N).  
  
You . . . you were so _sexy_!"  
  
He exclaimed, cheeks turning red as the words escaped him, causing you to fall into a round of giggles that only made him flush brighter.  
  
"Gosh, you are so darn cute!"  
  
You grabbed his face in your hands, pulling him in for a long kiss that stoked the fire that had been slowly dying, bringing it roaring back to life in seconds. Entangling your still hot bodies once more, you were pushed back onto the couch with fervor, apparently not done being rewarded for being such a good tease~ But then a loud thump! and cry of dismay sounded throughout the apartment only a moment later. Your poor boyfriend lay on the ground, face flaming like a tomato as you tried not to choke on your own spit as you released an obnoxious bout of uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"I _told_ you I'd get you back!"

**Author's Note:**

> So recently I got into this masterpiece of a game called Mystic Messenger. It is an otome game yes, and it's marvelous~! I'm quite addicted. Following the fandom like mad now that I've beat the game, and I got inspired to write this little tidbit. Yoosung is my least favorite character (out of the ones you can romance I mean) but he's still my gamer cutie~! Also, he is a man you know, and I wanted to show that side of him, especially with someone he's been dating a while. 
> 
> But mainly I just love corrupting him, hehe! 
> 
> Anyhoo, I hope you all like this short little lemon and give some positive feedback! Muah darlings~!


End file.
